Forum:Dahl Headlands: Incomplete?
Alright everyone. Did some browsing a couple days ago and I came across a video of the 'secret' desert found within the Dahl Headlands. Out of sheer curiosity, I decided to check it out for myself. Wow. Everyone remembers where the bandit treasure is located, right? North end of the Dahl Headlands map, just off the cliff, is a shack with Bandit Treasure. Big deal. However, if you have the Runner vehicle and approach from the South, there is a rock wall just to the East of the edge of the cliff. There is a portion of the wall that can be glitched so your character may pass through and do some exploring. Here are the steps to access this hidden area. Approach the end of the map from the South (like you are approaching the hidden Bandit Treasure). When you see the rock wall on the right, look for the first crease/corner where the rock bends. Gently drive the runner forward, very slowly, until the front bumper just taps the rock wall at the crease. This is a little tricky but easily done. Tap the bumper back and forth until you get a 'close' view of the rock wall. Hold that position and exit the vehicle. You should be on the right side of the vehicle, stuck between it and the rock wall. Walk East/Northeast and pass through the wall. Watch your step! There is a platform to fall and land on, then another deseert floor below it. Jump down. Explore. This is literally, a huge desert that did not seem to make the final cut in the game, or did it? I have found nothing in this area so far aside from one of those windmills. The desert goes on for a long time and I would guess that it is larger than the Dahl Headlands map, easily. I've explored most of it, but have found nothing. I am searching for a hidden developers chest or something like an Easter egg in that area but nothing so far. When you initially glitch through the wall, be careful where you go. If you stay too near the Dahl Headland map, then you will probably walk into a respawn area and have to return (teleport to driver seat from the Catch-a-ride), so be careful. Those mountains that are seen can be walked through and the desert does have an edge to fall off of. Question: Has anyone else found this area or is anyone a little more familiar with it than I? Is there anything there? Let me know what you think. This area is very easy to find. Check the youtube. Let me know what you think. Does this area hold anything, or no? Thanks for reading...BMetcalf82 16:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) No, the desert doesn't contain any real secrets; I've explored it myself, however, there is a sort of sea near the bottom of a ravine in a mountain. Be careful near here - I died when I went too far into the water, but the second your head goes under the water the water instantly turns BLOOD RED! It's wiked! And kinda freaky... Tellegro 16:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :This is similar to what happened while fighting Craw. I was attempting to revive a teammate near the cliff and a damn Maggot knocked me off the edge. I went into Phasewalk and everything turned RED as I fell to the bottom. Just before I hit the sand, I came out of Phasewalk and, after the Phaseblast dissipated, I was inside a large chamber underneath the Craw plateau. There was no way out and I had to suicide to get out. -- MeMadeIt 17:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) This sounds comparable to the vast desert-like area under T-Bone Junction, including the no-clip scenery and the area in which you cannot go or you are forced to respawn. I also once encountered a similar sort of thing in Fallout 3 as well after accidentally no-clipping through the roof of a building. Skeve613 17:01, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Tellegro: I know, right. I found that watery area as well and respawned while exploring. It would be nice if they provided a rough guide--even if it is like the guide used by Duff in Stealing Harvard. Have to explore that area a little bit more... MeMadeIt: That has happened to me a few times, at Craws' lair and elsewhere. It's weird when you land, you think that you can explore somewhere new, but they leave you with only the suicide option. And you're screwed if you only have Transfusions in the backpack, lol. : Indeed! I've carried MIRV nades ever since just for that purpose! ;) Skeve: I have not fallen under T-Bone Junction, per se. But I did manage to jump the gate/waypoint going towards the Crimson Tollway from T-Bone Junction. I was in the racer, gunning the turbo on my way to Craw. I hit the center divider where the waypoint activator is, and somehow, the physics were just right so that it flipped the Racer up and over the wall that blocks the road. I was able to sprint a short distance down this road until I fell through it and landed on the desert floor before I quickly respawned. I think I saw something and ran towards it, and that is when the game recgnized I was out-of-bounds. I sometimes wonder if the developers intentionally leave some areas 'open' so that we explorers can try to find their little breadcrumbs? Similar to GTA: San Andreas where they write specs and code on different, hard to reach areas. This bridge took XXXXKB to render, or something to that effect. BMetcalf82 22:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC)